


Legacy of the ConDems

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Political, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple bastardisation of a very old adage in honour of the 'people' causing the issue (if demons in human skin <i>can</i> be called people).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy of the ConDems

All work and no pay makes Jack's son a dead boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
